dexterfandomcom-20200223-history
Maria LaGuerta's House
Maria LaGuerta’s House is a location in the Showtime series [[Dexter (show)|''DEXTER'']]. It is a pink Mediterranean-style house. Address 173 Olive Street Miami, FL Season Three * "Go Your Own Way" Miguel Prado shows up at Maria LaGuerta's house to draw information out of her about Ellen Wolf's murder investigation. They drink wine and Miguel begins to make advances on Maria, but Dexter Morgan knocks at the door, deliberately interrupting them. This infuriates Miguel. As Miguel leaves Maria’s house, his wife arrives and catches them together. She assumes that Miguel and Maria are having an affair, and angrily tells Miguel that their marriage is over. She also mentions that Miguel wasn’t home “last Thursday” which was when Ellen was killed. When Miguel drives off, Maria notices that his car matches the one described by a witness. * "I Had a Dream" Now that Maria is suspicious that Miguel murdered Ellen Wolf, she invites him back to her house for purpose. As they cook dinner together, she pretends to have forgotten an item in her car. She secretly takes Miguel’s keys to collect DNA evidence from his car. Later, when Miguel starts his car, he realizes that Maria had opened the back door of his SUV. Dexter watches from his own car, across the street. Knowing that Maria is on to him, Miguel breaks into her house to kill her. She is not at home which enables Dexter to ambush Miguel with M99, and take him to a kill room. Season Four * "Living the Dream" Maria and Angel Batista are in her bedroom, about to become sexually involved. Thereafter, most nights Angel sleeps at her place. * "If I Had a Hammer" Due to their romance, Maria and Angel are not allowed to work together in homicide. They must decide which is more important - their jobs or each other. As they lie on the bed, they agree to stop seeing each other. * "The Getaway" After they are married, Angel asks where where they will live. They settle on Maria’s house (not shown). Season Five * "First Blood" Angel suspects that Maria is having an affair with Jim McCourt. When Maria arrives home late without calling, Angel is waiting in the bedroom. Maria gives him an excuse about having to work, and goes to take a shower. While she is in the bathroom, Angel checks her phone and reads a message from McCourt. It says for Maria to meet him the next day at Beach Inn Motel at 2 pm. Season Seven" * "Chemistry" Long divorced from Angel, Maria is alone at home. She is looking through a list of Dade County Boat Registrations for Miami Metro employees, and notices Dexter’s name. * "Do You See What I See?" Maria’s house is decorated for Christmas.Thomas Matthews is there and they discuss whether James Doakes had a boat. Debra Morgan sits in her car outside Maria's house, waiting for her to leave so that she can plant evidence in her garage. Maria and Thomas Matthews search through boxes containing Bay Harbor Butcher Case evidence inside Maria’s garage. They find a tackle box (planted by Debra) that contains deep sea fishing lures and a key to a marine storage warehouse. * "Surprise, Motherfucker!" Dexter breaks into LaGuerta’s house and discovers the warrants to track the GPS whereabouts of him and Debra on the night of Travis Marshall's death. He decides that his only option to protect himself and Debra is to kill Maria. Gallery 2 Miguel and Maria.PNG|Miguel charms Maria 4 Maria's kitchen.PNG|Maria and Miguel cook dinner at her house 5 Miguel break in.PNG|Miguel breaks into Maria's house 11 Angel and Maria.PNG|Angel and Maria begin a relationship 13 Angel and Maria.PNG|Angel suspects Maria of having an affair 16 Boat Records.PNG|Maria searches through boat registrations 18 Matthews and Maria.PNG|Thomas Matthews and Maria investigate the BHB 22 Maria's garage.PNG|Matthews and Maria find a key to boat storage 25 GPS warrant.PNG|Dexter finds GPS warrants in Maria's house Category:Locations Category:Season 3 locations Category:Season 4 locations Category:Season 5 locations Category:Season 7 locations Category:Residences Category:Indexter